


A Break

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: John decides they need a break.





	A Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



> This is day 6 of the newyearcntdown challenge for kat_lair and the prompt 'snowball fight'.

John shivered inside his jacket, wishing that they weren't so far north. They'd been outside for three hours and it had started snowing two hours ago. The sun had set four hours ago. They were luckily still within the village so there was plenty of light to see by, but it was still awful. Sherlock tapped on yet another brick, frowning. John stomped his feet, both to keep snow off of them, but also to warm himself up. Sherlock, it seemed, didn't feel the cold.

"No, no that's not right," Sherlock muttered under his breath.

John rolled his eyes and huffed. He frowned at the cloud his breath had made. "Sherlock, it might be time to turn in the for the night."

Sherlock either hadn't heard or was ignoring him. He kept muttering something about secret holes. John shivered again and turned away. The village was decked out for Christmas, lights strung up and green boughs everywhere. If they had been in the city, John knew he'd be put out by them being up so early, but out here, it fit. Like it was meant to be. He smiled when he saw some kids having a snow ball fight, enjoying the weather. 

Sherlock bit out a curse behind John.

The kids laughed and John smirked. He bent down and carefully made a well formed snow ball. He hadn't done this in years and barely remembered, but there it was, in his palm. He turned and whistled. Sherlock looked over surprisingly, blinking. "What?!"

John threw it with perfect aim and felt some sort of victory, seeing the remains on Sherlock's fancy coat.

Sherlock blinked. He opened his mouth and closed it. And then again. "What? Did you... Did you just throw a snowball at me?"

John formed another one. "I think I did, yeah. I think I'll do it again."

Sherlock spluttered when the second snowball hit him, again in the chest. "Are you five years old, John? Honestly, if that's how you feel-- Stop throwing snow at me!"

John formed another snow ball. "Catch up. You're loosing at this rate!"

"Loosing!" Sherlock grumbled under his breath and bent to gather snow together. "I don't loose, John!"

John ducked the snowball, laughing. He threw the one in his hand, but Sherlock dodged it. They wove down the street, laughing and swearing at each other. They passed by the kids who grouped together and pelted them both with snowballs. John almost couldn't catch his breath, between the cold and all the laughing. Soon, however, the kids were called in for dinner. John let out another laugh. "Oh, I haven't had that much fun in ages."

Sherlock sniffed, looking completely done in by the cold and snow. "Yes, well. It was a good diversion, but the case, John!"

John rolled his eyes and kissed the tip of Sherlock's red nose. "You weren't getting anywhere. Come on. Let's go back to the bed and breakfast. I know there's dinner waiting for us. We'll eat and warm up and maybe if the snow isn't bad, we'll come back out. Okay?"

Sherlock sighed. "If we must."

John smiled and started toward the converted house. If he was lucky, after the snowball fight, they would go back to bed instead of back out. His smile changed into a smirk, already planning several distractions to keep Sherlock in for the night. He started humming under his breath, something he could barely remember, but then Sherlock joined in and then they clasped hands and just maybe tonight, for John at least, wasn't a complete loss. Not if this was really all the time he got away from the case.


End file.
